


Dress-Up (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Cute Ending, Dress Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 30] - [Castiel's POV]
Kudos: 2
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Dress-Up (EN)

“W-What?” I said, looking at Sam and Dean.

“You heard us.” Dean said. “You and Jack have to dress-up for tomorrow. You have the whole day to find something today.”

“But… Why? For what?” I asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Sam said with a little smile.

Jack and I looked at each other. I didn’t have other clothes. I only had my trench coat which was fine. I thought my outfit was nice and already ‘fancy’ for a sophisticated event but Dean said ‘No’.

“Come on, buddy. Try something. Go with Jack to Lebanon, there are clothing stores.”

I bent my head. I was very confused and so was Jack.

* * *

Jack and I had been wandering in Lebanon for a few minutes now, feeling awkward because we didn’t know how to dress-up and which store to choose. What was the definition of dressing up anyway? What was considered as a good suit or not? What colors were matching well? What should we buy? Unfortunately, Jack couldn’t answer to these questions either. We finally stopped at a clothing store which was only for men and for fancy and sophisticated events. It was a suit store. When we entered, only a man was choosing things. Lucky us. We won’t be humiliated in front of too many people. Jack followed me and I swear we must have looked like losers looking for something at random. The sales assistant came to us after seeing us wandering – I guess she saw that we were faking our research.

“Can I help you, gentlemen?” The lady said.

“Huh… Yes… We are looking for something to dress-up for an event…” I said, trying not to look too nervous.

“Okay, what kind of event?”

Jack and I looked at each other. He shrugged.

“We… don’t know.” I said. “Our friends didn’t tell us.”

The sales assistant seemed to think. Okay, awkward. I cleared my throat.

“I’m looking for something to wear… I mean… Something different.”

“Mmh… But you have good clothes already…” She said, trying to read my mind.

“Yes. Of course. I know… But I have to change them.”

“What color do you prefer?” She said.

I bent my head.

“Huh… Blue.”

“Mmh… A blue jacket… No, that would be weird on you, I think… Mmh no, a whole blue suit won’t suit you… Moreover, you don’t know the event so maybe we can find something simpler for both or you. Let’s see… A blue shirt with a white jacket would be nice. Sober. Simple.

“Okay, sure. I don’t really know so I will follow your advice. I don’t know what colors are matching better, I’m not really good at this.” I said.

“Don’t worry, I’m here for that, Sir.” The lady said with a smile.

Jack looked very confused too.

“I’ve… Never worn a suit either.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I think a golden brown suit will suit you and highlight your eyes. Come on, follow me gentlemen.”

* * *

It was time now. I knew I was late because when I looked at my watch I saw that it was already past noon. I was very stressed and confused about this sudden event. I was wearing this blue shirt, a bit unbuttoned and without a tie or a bow tie. My jacket and pants were white and it was weird for me to wear such bright clothes. I suddenly heard a knock and snapped my head toward the door.

“Yes?” I said.

“It…It’s me…” Jack said behind the door.

I opened it and saw my son very confused in this beautiful golden brown jacket. I helped him to put the jacket in a good shape and smiled.

“You are perfect like this.”

“Thanks, Dad…”

We both went to the library where Dean and Sam were waiting for us. Dean was about to make a grumpy comment about how late we were but he stopped talking and looked at us with wide eyes, and so was Sam. Dean was wearing a white suit like me with a red shirt and Sam was wearing a black suit with a red shirt too. Jack raised his hand, saying ‘Hello’ to his other fathers.

“So… Huh… If you can tell me what the event is today…” I began to said.

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance before looking back at me. Dean went closer and held a present out to me. I bent my head.

“Happy Birthday, Cas.” He said with a smile.

“But… I… Don’t have a birthday…?”

“Now you have one. Sam and I decided about your birthday being on September 18th.”

I frowned a bit. Oh. Today. It was the anniversary of my first meeting with Dean. I blushed a little, feeling very honored to have a birthday… This date was the day I saved Dean and the beginning of a new life for me. I smiled a little and Sam came to me and patted my shoulder.

“Happy Birthday!”

“Happy Birthday, Dad.” Jack said too.

“Now,” Dean said. “Stop smiling like an idiot and follow us. We have things to do today.”


End file.
